Death Note: Sushi Bar Massacre
by chrysanths
Summary: Second Person Narrative of a sadistic approach to defeating Kira. Trapped within the confines of a revolving sushi/karaoke bar, will Light succumb to the pressure and prevent countless slayings or continue the charade for his own survival?
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

Death Note: Sushi Bar Massacre (Default Title)

By: AngelofSatire (Default Name)

Rating: PG13-R (Default Rating)

Quick Summary: Second Person Narrative of a sadistic approach to defeating Kira. Trapped within the confines of a revolving sushi/karaoke bar, will Light succumb to the pressure and prevent countless slayings or continue the charade for his own survival? Slight AU, as there is no exact moment this is taking place.

Long Summary: Second Person Narrative. Twenty people. Twenty questions. You have given Light the ultimate ultimatum; sacrifice all (including his charade as Kira) to prevent the slayings of countless innocents held captive within a revolving sushi restaurant or lie to save his own life. Light is faced with his most terrifying decision yet. SPOILERS. (Default Summary)

(/End Default Information)

You walk towards a small karaoke/sushi bar one weekend in a various month of which holds no true importance. You waltz into the building and towards a young male of either the age of seventeen or eighteen. Nestled into the seat adjacent is a slightly older male with bare feet and tousled onyx hair. The brown haired male stands up.

"Are you the one who sent the email? I never expected the sender to be a-"

You feel yourself making a vague smile. "A pleasure to finally meet you too and yes, of course Yagami Raito_-sama_." You make a minor emphasis on the honorific. "But I never mentioned bringing a guest"

"Oh please just ignore me." The guest waves a hand vaguely. "I'm not here."

As if to prove a point, he starts to stack sugar cubes, putting in as much attention to that as a surgeon would in open heart bypass surgery.

Light Yagami has a near apologetic smile. "You never mentioned that in the email, besides, I doubt that if you desired some form of solitude, you would have picked an alternative location. I am correct, I presume?"

A little girl is heard giggling. "Mommy, Mommy, can we go to the candy store if I promise to be rrreeeallllyyy good?"

A woman in her mid thirties glances at the husband. "Depends on if your father says so."

A small smile crosses your face. "Oh, no. I chose this place specifically for these purposes."

You decide to seat yourself to the left of his currently unnamed friend, placing your belongings on the floor under the table. Light leans forward slightly, almost in a whisper. "In the message, you said you had information regarding Kira that you would only report to myself?"

The unnamed companion says nothing, allowing his gaze to slowly waver towards a sleeping patron in the corner of the bar.

"You know, this IS a revolving sushi shop. Since it doesn't appear that you have ordered anything, I highly suggest doing to. My treat, of course." You smile.

Light glances at the touch-screen and back at you. "You completely changed the subject."

"Oh, we'll get to that soon enough. Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Well…."

A cry is heard from a few chairs down. "Daddy?!"

A loud thump reaches your ear as you turn to stare at one of the people crumpled in a heap on the ground. A woman is nudging him gently.

"Yuki? Yuki? H-help! Someone get an ambulance! My husband has just collapsed!!"

Several patrons lie immobile at their seats. You notice Light-kun quickly pulling out his camera.

"Time for the fun to begin…" You find yourself muttering. The friend quickly turns at that comment to stare at you as you get up from your seat, walk towards the doors and promptly lock them, pulling out a gun in the process

"Hey, wait! Just what is going on in here?!"

Light puts his phone away. "No signal."

You stand up on a chair and cough loudly to gather attention. "I have a little challenge for you, Light Yagami." You smirk. "I have reason to believe that you are Kira. In order to prove this theory of mine, I am holding these people and yourself hostage. There are twenty people here including yourself, twenty one with your accomplice, or rather should I say….. the oh-so famous detective L?"

A soft gasp is heard. "It's L?" "Who, that skinny guy?!" "L-sama, save us!" "I'm too pretty to die!!" "Oh, shi-!"

Various whispers can be heard from those who are still conscious.

"These people are innocent! Why endanger their lives on what you believe to be mere suspicion?! This must be some type of joke. You can't possibly be serious here." Light shouts angrily.

You make a weak attempt at laughter.

"'Joking' am I? Well here are the rules. I will ask you twenty questions. One for each person I am holding captive. Failure to cooperate or an inappropriate answer and they will die. Do I make myself clear?"

Light growls.

"I'll take that as a yes."

A/N: Ah, yes. The dreaded second-person narrative. Not that I mind the overtly traditional first and third person POV's, it's just they become so cliché after awhile, like traditional emo or otaku stereotypes. Each chapter will involve the vicious slayings of a character from the victims list after one question to Light Yagami. It may seem that my chapters are going to be short BUT I like to say they will be "evenly spaced". Plus, I am a lazy author. For example, when was the last time I posted something here anyways?

BTW - Name suggestions for my victims?


	2. Chapter 2 First Question

Death Note: Sushi Bar Massacre (Default Title)

By: AngelofSatire (Default Name)

Rating: PG13-R (Default Rating)

Quick Summary: Second Person Narrative of a sadistic approach to defeating Kira. Trapped within the confines of a revolving sushi/karaoke bar, will Light succumb to the pressure and prevent countless slayings or continue the charade for his own survival? Slight AU, as there is no exact moment this is taking place.

Long Summary: Second Person Narrative. Twenty people. Twenty questions. You have given Light the ultimate ultimatum; sacrifice all (including his charade as Kira) to prevent the slayings of countless innocents held captive within a revolving sushi restaurant or lie to save his own life. Light is faced with his most terrifying decision yet. SPOILERS. (Default Summary)

(/End Default Information)

L, quiet so far, finally spoke up. "I do realize that Light-kun is a possible suspect for Kira. Now, without inquiring as to how you knew my own identity, how is it that you came to that conclusion? The only people aware of this knowledge have been I and the Japanese Task Force in charge of Kira that have been assisting me so far."

"Oh, right. That."

You perch yourself in a tool and twist it around to face the detective. "That is of course…my little secret." A sly smile like that of a Cheshire cat appears on your face.

"I wouldn't have guessed." Light announces, sarcasm oozing into each word.

"Now, now, Kira, relax. We all need to keep our_ little_ secrets. I mean I highly doubt that you yourself would have come out and told yours without me prodding you a little like I am doing now."

Light's hands clench into fists. "I will say this once and only once. I abhor Kira's actions. My father, in charge of the Japanese Police, is working AGAINST Kira. It's highly unlikely I would be the type to be Kira."

"Light-kun, calm down." Was L's little addition.

A man in the crowd on onlookers speaks up. "Stop accusing this boy of being Kira. You're probably him yourself. I mean come ON, what kind of person would hold people HOSTAGE to prove some teenager is PROBABLY Kira!!"

In an instant you crossed the room to the man and placed the gun under his chin.

"Okay, Light-kun, time for question one."

The man makes a half-hearted attempt at self defense but finds his limbs slow and lagging.

You laugh at this and hit him with the end of your gun.

"You've put some sort of poison in the sushi." L concludes. Light's eyes widen and he finally notices the 'sleeping' man in back.

"A little of this, a little of that. Oh don't worry. They are not dead. Yet. A murder is only fun when you use your own two hands." You giggle, finding enjoyment in Light's expression and your victim's weakness.

"I threatened the owners to stay in back and add a little of the…ahem 'secret ingredient' I concocted into each piece of sushi. The ones who ate the most are suffering near complete paralysis by this point. If I didn't, with this great a number, I would have easily been taken out."

"This explains why you were so eager for me to try some earlier."

"Well, you are certainly a sharp one, Kira." You reply.

Light growls.

"Anyways, back to question one: Kira, who was your first victim?"

"The Task Force has identified the man as-" L begins.

"Quiet! I asked Kira! Well now, where was I? Light-kun?"

Silence reigned. After a near minute of uninterrupted silence, you begin to hum the Jeopardy theme.

"Times up. And the answer?"

"Kyo-"

"Wrong!"

You pull the trigger and let the man's brains splatter the immaculate white wall behind him, his body crumpling to the ground.

"The answer is Kurou Otoharada. For such a genius, you certainly ARE dense, but I digress, it must be hard to remember each and every victim you kill. Considering how many that have perished."

"S-Sora nii-san!!" A young girl besides him cries. Obviously, she is…_was_ this man's sister.

"Y-you-!" Light begins only for you to interrupt again.

"Murderer you were about to say? Well if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black." A little smugness seeps into your voice. "Don't you do this on a daily, if not _weekly_ basis?"

Light growls again.

"What are you Light, a killer…or a dog?"

If his glare could kill, you would be dead on the spot, but alas, Kira's mode of murder is not nearly so mundane.

"Prepared for your next question then?"

A/N: Multiple chapters in one sitting will be my objective. I admit, I am quite sporadic. ^_^"

I hope I get reviews for this lil thing.


End file.
